


Meeting Her Parents

by jaegerxackerman



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dating, F/M, Hinami is Kaneki's and Shuu's Daughter, M/M, Multi, Protective Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 21:03:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4364087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaegerxackerman/pseuds/jaegerxackerman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinami and Ayato have been dating for a while now, and it's Ayato's turn to meet her parents. Which is Ayato's biggest challenge so far, cause her parents aren't giving her up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting Her Parents

"It won't be so bad." Hinami encouraged.

 

"Tch, yeah right...don't make the best first impressions!" Ayato exclaimed as he cursed under his breath, shoving his hands into his jacket pockets.

 

Hinami did laugh at how Ayato could loose his cool and serious demeanor, in their situation. "We've been dating for a while Ayato, I met your dad and that went really well!-" 

 

"Hina, that's my old man and he basically loves everything in this world. Even the things that irritates him, he's a fucking ray of sunshine! Of course he's gonna approve of you." 

 

All the short hair girl did was purse her lips together, hands behind her back, looking straight ahead as they walked. "You are obviously over reacting, only if i had a camera..." She smiled to her self, in her family she's had all kinds of experience. 

 

Ayato scoweld at her words, running a hand through his dark blue hair. He can't remember, the last time he was this nervous. Or even at least stressed and frustrated, he hated the feeling. 

 

They were walking from Ayato's house to Hinami's apartment, where she lived with her parents. The closer they got, the more the blue haired teen felt his heart thumping harder againts his chest. He surprised Hinami wasn't hearing it, she has the best sence of hearing he ever knew. 

 

"Why do we have to go today? Why not any other day?" He asked furrowing his brows pouting. Hinami really did question how, her boyfriend was older if she was more muture then him. 

 

"This could be a lot worst you know?" She smirked to herself. "How so?" He asked sounding like he was unsure if he really wanted an answer from the short girl.

 

"We could be getting a ride from Banjou, maybe i should give him a call! He may be able to pick up at this time-!" 

 

"No!" He grabbed her hands, before she was able to grab her phone out of her purse. "Not that guy! How do you even get along with some people?! Banjou hates me!" 

 

"Well maybe if you gave him a good impression he wouldn't hate you." She teased, laughing at him. It was easy for her to make friends, she was genuinely nice to everyone. Hinami learned to be kind to others from her parents, and that's how she met Banjou.

 

When she was younger, she would always see the man and his three friends always go over. So when she finally started talking to them, they all became close and like a family. "Well now that you made a bad impression on Banjou...you know what not to do in front of my parents!" She chimed, trying to calm him.

 

As they walked to the apartment building, they took the elevator up to Hinami's floor. Then walked down to the door, it was opened immediately by a tall man. 

 

He had white hair with black roots naturally at the base, he had grey eyes. He was wearing black pants that had white stripes, going down. His black long sleeve callar shirt, with a tie. He obviously did important business. He appeared to have smiled at Hinami then looked with no smile at Ayato.

 

"Told you i would bring Ayato today." She smiled at her dad, he smiled back. "You did, and it's about time we get to meet him, come in!" He had grown a smile, as he opened the door wider so they both can enter.

 

As he got inside he saw that the place was huge, there was a large living room with the kitchen to the left of it with a counter and seats surrounding it. There was even a staircase that went up to another floor with more rooms. "Wow." He let slip from looking at the place. 

 

"Ah! So this is the guy!" Another man walked in he seemed a bit taller then the other one. 

 

He had dark purple hair, that was put to the side nearly covering his eye. It reminded Ayato of his older sister's hair style she once had. He seemed to wear clothes more brighter then the other guy. He wore dark orange pants, with a red stripe pattern. A white buttoned up shirt, over that was wearing a black opened elbow length jacket, with that a purple belt, and shoes.

 

'These guys are Hina's parents!?' He exclaimed to himself wide eyes looking at them. "Well I'm gonna go make coffee while, you guys talk. She waved off to the three males standing in the living room, as she left.

 

'How long does she take to make coffee!?' He screamed in his head. He and the others had taken seats in the living room. Ayato sat on the couch alone, as across from them sat her parents. The man in dark had his arms crossed, and the one in a old fashion sence had his legs crossed as they starred at the teen.

 

They were making this feel more like an interrogation. "So your name is..?" The white and black haired male asked breaking the silence. Ayato jumped at the question "It's Kirishima Ayato.." 

 

That intriged them, when they looked surprised. "Mm, so you are Ms. Kirishima Touka's little brother." The dark purple haired man laughed a little. "She rarely ever talks about you, even when we use to work together." 

 

Ayato knew Touka didn't like talking about him, they didn't get along when he was younger. "So- uh I didn't get any of your names..." He wanted to change the subject, knowing their knowledge of him from Touka wasn't the best.

 

"Oh! So sorry! How rude of us, i'm Tsukiyama Shuu and this is Kaneki Ken." The tall man introduce them. "So anyway how did you and little Hinami meet?" He asked, hand resting at his cheek smiling. It's like the man was trying to use charm, to make a good impression himself. 

 

"Hina and I-" 

 

"Her name is Hinami" The other corrected him looked at him, his gaze peircing Ayato like daggers. He had already slipped just from saying her name another way! "Oh, well Hinami and I were in English class together, and that's not my best subject." He chuckled trying to lighten the mood. "So when ever i had trouble i ended up asking her for help, cause she was really smart and nice enough to help..." He smiled at them, they seemed to do the same.

 

"So you aren't good in your literature class?" Kaneki asked, with his brows arched. "Haha, no not really. Don't make the best grades, you know High School-"

 

"So you don't make good grades in your other classes either?" 

 

" _Calmato_ Kaneki your not at work, he's not some criminal." Tsukiyama seemed to say. 

 

"Huh? Wait- Where do you work?" Ayato regretted asking.

 

"I use to work at Anteiku when i was younger, but now i'm a Special Class Investigator." He literally felt the sweat beat down his forehead. So far Kaneki seemed really protective over Hinami. Like he was just trying to find an excuse to not approve of them. "Then i'm just in my family's business. 

 

"Made the coffee!" Hinami cheered as she walked over bringing everyone coffee. 

 

"Don't let my dad and his job intimidate you Ayato, he's a real softy for his team." She smiled as she took a seat next to her boyfriend, handing him a cup of coffee. He smiled as she defended him, and was now his shield from her parents.

 

"Now Hinami, were just letting Ayato get to know us. So then Ayato tell us more about yourself." Shuu then grabbed a cup and handed another to his husband.

 

"Well i'm looking for a job right now, Touka offered me a job at Anteiku which is now :Re ever since she's taken over. But i'm not so sure about that." 

 

"Mm? Why not the coffee there is good, and the pay should be too?" Kaneki looked at him confused.

 

"I suck at making coffee, i'm not even sure how Touka got so good i think i got it from my dads side or something." The others seemed to have laugh at that including Hinami. "Well :Re should be a good place to learn to make good coffee." Kaneki commented. "How do you think i taught Hinami."

 

"Before :Re it was Anteiku, so Hinami would always go over when she was younger" 

 

"So maybe if you work there, you two can work together." Shuu recommended. "We do go over, a lot to get coffee any way." Kaneki added on, still wanting to watch over his daughter and her boyfriend.

 

"Touka did offer that i can start working there! Yomo can teach you to make coffee." Hinami said to Ayato. Ayato was shocked but then felt relaxed a little as her parents were warming up to him. They continued to talk about various things, and the teen could tell that they were actually starting to approve of him. 

 

Also how Kaneki would say how to keep Hinami safe, if they aren't there. It was obvious Kaneki, was the over protective parent for his daughter. As Shuu would throw a _Calmato_ , and a _Dolce_ , he wasn't sure what that meant, he didn't take French.

 

"Anyway it's starting to get dark, you two want to go to the movies?" Kaneki asked looking out the window to see the sun setting. "Sure! There's gotta be some good movies!" Hinami accepted, as she got up to put her and the others away.

 

As they got ready to leave they said their good-byes, Kaneki and Shuu were left to clean. "You know you made him very nervous, it was obvious mon-cheri." Shuu commented as he walked towards Kaneki, who was in the kitchen.

 

"Mhm, that was the point." 

 

"Your testing him?" He asked looking a bit surprised. "Touka never said much about him, and so time to find out what he's like." He wiped his hands on a towel rag.

 

"Ah, were going to end up following them aren't we?" Shuu asked, with a smile. Kaneki was never good with letting other people around Hinami even when she was younger. 

 

"Yeah, just decided to give them a head start. I could just get someone on my squad to follow...but, i would rather see myself." The man grabbed his jacket, off the coat rack.

 

His husband sighed and then smiled. "You really are the protective mother and father, out of us. She's getting older you know, she turns 17 in a few months." He followed shortly Kaneki to the door.

 

That seemed to upset him a little, as he groaned. "Don't remind me, i still remember when i was teaching her how to read and write." He whined.

 

Tsukiyama chuckled at how his husband didn't want Hinami to leave the nest. He wrapped his arms around the other from behind, and smiled. "You can't hold on to her forever, mon-cheri after tonight we'll see how good Ayato treats her. But then we trust them, no excuses she's growing up after all. 

 

"Now let's go see how he treats her with us not around." He commanded as they walked out the door, to watch the teens date.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first AyaHina fic, and couldn't choose which ship should be the main one! So i gave them both a couple of moments. I needed a fic like this and I was so tired of waiting i wrote it my self -///-
> 
> Actually thinking of writing another chapter with the Ayahina date and Shuuneki sneakin in the same theater but meh, not sure xD


End file.
